The Rocks
Chapter 1 A white and brown tom cat with long fur and blue eyes sat in a birch tree, gazing up at the sunlight. His fur was a bit ruffled and he wasn't in the greatest of moods, but this was excuseable as he had been chased up this tree earlier by some nasty warrior cats. He knew about the warriors cats that lived in these woods, but ignored all the rumors about them. they led mysterious lives, and he wanted to learn all about them. His ears perked as he heard some rustling below. He froze and wrapped his tail around himself, blending in with the tree's white trunk. He peeked down to see who was there, and listened hard to see if he could pick up anything interesting. "What are you doing here?!" the tom nearly leaped out of the tree. He slid his claws out and braced himself for an attack, before he realized the speaker wasn't talking to him. The spekaer was down below, a black tom who had just leaped out of a bush. He pounced at a small, light gray she-cat who was nervously taking cover in some ivy. "I-I'm sorry, F-fogpelt." the small she-cat whispered, looking scared out of her mind. The black tom, Fogpelt, sighed and licked his ruffled fur down. "Mistpelt, what are you doing here again? You know I said next time I found you on the border of FireClan territory I would tell Smokestar." "I know, Fogpelt, I'm sorry." Mistpelt flicked her tail and gazed at her paws. "I was chasing a mouse, and..." "Just go back to your own clan." Fogpelt said gently. "You're luck I'm the one who always catches you. Be careful; you might get caught by someone who isn't as soft as me next time." Mistpelt nodded, and Fogpelt was about to walk away when she stopped him. "Fogpelt... I'm scared." "Scared of what?" Fogpelt tilted his head curiously. "Of... the Stoning..." the she-cat voice had gone down so low that the tom int he tree could barely hear it now. Fogpelt let out a sigh, then wrapped his tail around her shoulders. "Don't worry, there are hundreds of cats in the clans now. I'm sure you won't be picked." "But.. but what if-" "You won't be picked." Fogpelt assured her. Mistpelt nodded. "Alright." she turned to leave, sounding unconvinced. The white and brown tom watched from the tree, very curious about this exchange. He knew from spying around the clans for a bit that they hated other cats on their territory. A big scratch on his side was proof enough of that. But why was Fogpelt so kind to a cat from aother clan? And more importantly, what was the 'Stoning'? Chapter 2 The white and brown tom from before crouched in the bushes at the foot of the birch tree he had laid in yesterday. He had crouched here since the sun had rose, and now sunhigh was starting to leave. From the few observations he'd made from this hiding spot, he knew that this was the border of Earthclan and FireClan, with FireClan to the left and EarthClan to the right. Suddenly, his ears pricked as he heard more pawsteps. He silently turned his head to the left as two cats approached. One was a gray she-cat with dark black smuges and the other was Fogpelt from the day before. "I agree wholeheartedly, Fogpelt, but the other three clans just won't agree. The Stoning is a tradition, and as terrible as it is, the toher simply won't let it stop. If we resist, we could be attacked, and we aren't in the best shape to be attacked right now." Fogpelt sighed and looked odnw at his as the she-cat said this. "If only we could convince them, Smokestar. It's just not right, and I know you and I aren't the only ones who think so." "StarClan will settle the matter if it needs settling." Smokestar said. The two padded by, not even noticing the loner crouched in the bush. Once they were out of hearing distance, The white and brown loner broke out of the bush. "I can't take it, I need to do more than hide in bushes if I want to find out what's going on here. I need to find... uh, what was her name?" He tapped his chin with his paw, his forgetfullness ruining his statement. "Uh... oh, Mistpelt, that's who it was. She's somewhere in Earthclan terrtiory." he turned his head and looked out over EarthClan's territory. It was full of random boulders and rolling hills. "I've got to figure this out." he crossed the border, leaving the light forest of FireClan's territory. Chapter 3 Category:Fanfiction